Pups and Scarlet Ghost
It begins with the PAW Patrol theme song, after the opening the episode logo appears with a purple background and with 2 characters, Skye flying and a new character with a shape of a tall cat, then Skye says the episode title. Skye: Pups and the Scarlet Ghost. The episode starts with Chase, Marshall, Everest, Zuma and Skye in Jack's mountain playing hide'n'seek, everyone was having a fun time. Marshall was hiddeing behind a bush, Chase went from behind him to give him a scare. Chase: BBAAMM!!! Marshall: (screams), Chase, that wasn't funny. Chase: (laughting) well it was for me. Hearing the scream the other pups came along. Everest: is there someone in danger? Chase: nope, I just scared Marshall a little. Marshall (blushing): t-t-that wasn't scary. Everest: well if you want something scary, the scarlet ghost might scare you. Zuma: scarlet who? Skye: who is he? Everest: well, then let me tell a story about the scarlet ghost. Everest Narrating: a long long time ago a man and his cat where exploring the mountain when an avalanche striked, the man survived but his cat died in the snow. From what the others had seed, if your in danger or need help the scarlet ghost appears to save you but if you do somehting bad or enter his area...well, your never seen again. Chase: that's scary. Zuma: I don't know, he seams to be friendly a little bit. Marshall: I hope I don't get caught by the scarlet ghost peeing on a tree. Skye: I don't know you guys but I'm off for a fly. Chase: be careful for the scarlet ghost. Skye didn't listen to Chase since she didn't belive this kind of stuff, she when to the PAW Patroller to get her flying gear and when for the sky. After a while a snow storm started hiting and she tried to go back but the strong wind push her on a tree, making her hurt her paw in the proses and breaking her left wing. Skye: ...auch...w-w-what, AUCH!!! (see her hurted paw) darn it, I hurt really bad my paw, and mi left wing is broken. I need to... wait where is my pup tag? oh, I need to get, AUCH, with this paw I won't get much further. (she cries a little and lies down the snow underneath her) may-maybe if I just..rest a little, this will get better. After she closes her eyes a mysterious figure gets closer to her. Back to Jake's cabin the pups were getting worry about Skye. Chase: where's Skye? she should be here any second. Marshall: m-m-maybe the scarlet ghost got her. Chase: M-M-Marshall don't... OH MY GOD, MAYBE YOUR RIGHT. The 2 pups went to Ryder to tell him the news. Chase and Marshall: RYDERRYDERRYDERRYDERRYDER!!!!!! Ryder: wow, wow, wow pups what's wrong? Marshall: Skye hasn't come baxk yet and... Chase: we think that the scarlet ghost got her. Ryder: the scarlet ghost? isn't that a legend? Chase: I don't think so. Ryder: well, we need to find her. (he gets his tablet and calls the other pups), PAW Patrol to the PAW Patroller. Rubble/Rocky/Everest: Ryder needs us. After all the pups were together and had there gear on, they got to the pilot cabbin. Chase: PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir. Ryder: thanks for coming pups, Chase and Marshall told me that Skye has been missing for a while, I tried communicating wift her but there's no response. Chase: I hope she's ok. Ryder: she will be Chase and in this mission I will need: Chase and Marshall, Chase will use his spy gears to track her and I will need Marshall to use his medic gear if she's hurt. Chase: spy Chase is on the case. Marshall: ready for a, ruf ruf, rescue. Ryder: PAW patrol is on a roll. In another place. Skye open her eyes, she was cover by a blue blanket and on a bed. She gets up and sees that her paw is bandaged and has a hearth stiker on it, she go to the living room and sees a black and white cat with a red collar the cat wake up. ???: oh, your awake. Skye: oh, hello, thanks for helping me get out of the snow, what's your name? ???: well, some call me Scarlet Ghost... Skye: S-S-S-SCARLET GHOST?!!! ???: wait up, they call me Scarlet Ghost, but my real name is Bonnie. Skye: oh, well, that's a cute name for ghost. Bonnie (blushing): hehe, thanks. And your name is? Skye: Skye. Bonnie: well that's a pretty name for pretty pup. Skye (blushing): hehehe, t-t-thanks, but if I may ask why do they call you Scarlet Ghost? Bonnie: well, (suddenly he turns scarlet red and transparent) because of this. Skye: oh my god, that's amazing how do you do that? Bonnie: my owner gave me this when I was a kitten, it helps me a lot. Skye (in her mind): god, he's so cute and carring, I might have a crush on him. Bonnie (in his mind): man, she's so adorable, I might have a crush on her: Bonnie/Skye (in their mind): but she/he problaly don't think the same. Bonnie: (puts his paw on her fur) your cold, lets get close to the fire. Skye: o-o-okay. Both got near the fire just to get a little worm, but she ends up sleeping beside him, Bonnie blushes a little and ends up sleeping beside her too. Aftsneezeer a while of searching Chase's drone finded some paw prints with Skye's chape. Chase: Ryder, Marshall, I think I found Skye and... some other one? Ryder: let's see who it is. The 3 go to the area were Skye was Chase started sniffing trying to find who it was. Marshall: so, who is it? Chase: well (sneeze), it was (sneeze) a cat. Ryder/Marshall: a cat? Chase: they went that way. Ryder: let's go. Back to Bonnie's cabin. Bonnie: hey Skye, wake up. Skye: (yawns), how long have I been sleeping? Bonnie: only 15 minutes. Skye: hey can you help me find my friends? Bonnie: sure, let's go find your friends. The 2 got out of the cabin and in to the snow, they go to the same road from where he finded Skye. Bonnie activaded his collar turning him in to Scarlet Ghost just to protect her, while the pups and Ryder were searching for Skye they end up finding both of them. Chase: SKYE NO!!!!!!!!! Scarlet Ghost/Bonnie: what? Chase jumps to attack Bonnie who ends up de transforming, he gets on top of Bonnie looking him with an angry look. Skye: Chase wait. Bonnie: dude, what's your problem? Chase: (looks at her injured paw) you, hurt her I'm going to... Skye: CHASE HE SAVED MY LIFE!!! Chase: what? Skye (blushing): h-he saved my life, he was kind and caring wift me. Bonnie (blushing): wow, nobody had ever seed this things to me. Chase (embarresed): oh go, I'm sorry s-so sorry. Ryder: well, thanks for taking care of Skye. Uhm... Bonnie: Bonnie, Bonnie the cat. Ryder: well thanks Bonnie. Come on Skye. Skye: hey Ryder can he come with us? Marshall: well that will depend of his owner. Bonnie: I don't have an owner, so can stay with you guys. Ryder: well, in that case, of course you can. Skye: yeah (rush to hug him). Bonnie: *starts blushing. Skye: *also starts blushig. Bonnie (blushing): w-w-well, let's get going. Skye (blushing): o-ok. Chase stares at Bonnie for while until they get to the PAW patroller were Marshall starts asking him. Marshall: why are you staring at him? Chase: I don't know, I think I don't trusth him. Marshall: come on, he seems nice and besides at least he's not one of Humdinger's cat. Chase: yeah, I hope so. The End